


Baggage Claim

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the July 2010 <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a>. For me this is an AU version of the guys.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Baggage Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2010 [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/). For me this is an AU version of the guys.

A different hotel room every night, meals served on generic white plates or out of styrofoam containers, his world spilling out of overstuffed suitcases. He thought this was the life he'd always want.

But now his mail had a permanent address, his car its own parking space. He'd traded the casual intimacy of strangers for Billy's steady comfort, the exotic for the ordinary and the unique warmth of home and hearth. His suitcase sat empty, his boxes unpacked, dresser drawers full and disorganized. A loving jumble of shared belongings, and the life he now knew was all he'd ever need.


End file.
